Short Stories By: Name Here Hehe Im Clever
Nothing The dark cold air fills my lungs. I'm breathing hard, my feet hit the wet ground. I'm running, but I don't know from what. My breathing gets heavier, It's dark and I can't see. The branches hit and scratch my face. I'm running from something I can't see or here. Is it real? Is it a monster I'm running from or is it just something I made up in my mind. I can't decide, my judgement is blurred, I keep running. I look back and see nothing but darkness, maybe that's why I'm running, because there's nothing there. Nothing in front of me nothing behind me. I'm no where, I'm nothing, there is nothing. I can't stop running, but I can't breath, should I stop? Catch my breath and be surrounded by nothing? Or should I keep running, running away from the nothingness that surrounds me. Maybe there's something, if I push myself hard enough, maybe if I keep going, but how do I know this? How do I know if I keep running there will be something? How do I know if I stop there will be nothing? Should I take a chance? Voiceless The sun shines on my face, I am blinded from it. I walk, smelling the wet earth around me. I get out of the suns rays and look around. I am surrounded by trees, that keep going and never stop. I am alone, but I feel at ease. I take a deep breath and exhale. I stop and listen, but I hear nothing. I don't hear the birds chirping, or the bugs buzzing. I start to panic, even in this beautiful scenery. I scream out, but there is nothing there, there are only trees. I try to calm myself. I begin to walk around, but there is nothing there, just trees and more trees. I can't find anything, I feel like I am walking in place, the trees repeating themselves around me. I know if I keep going there will be something. I keep going, but I still see nothing but trees. I know if I could just scream, someone will hear me and find me. I try and try and try again, but in vain. I am alone, without a voice. The Never Ending War As if they knew, as if they knew what goes on in the depths of my mind. I sit and I stare at nothing, I close my eyes and exhale. I put my fingers to my temples and rub them, trying to ease my mind from the dark thoughts that consume me everyday. I try to straighten everything out, so I am able to go on and do what I need to. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to the room that lays before me. I sit at my desk and look in the direction of the teacher, blabbering about something important. He looks at me with some weird expression, I look away in a panic. I sigh, annoyed at how bold he is to stare me down, I try not to look back. I pull out my notebook and try to take notes, but I end up sidetracking and doodling something that doesn't even compare to the things I have in my brightly colored, blue sketchbook. I am becoming unfocused again, I look up towards the teacher again, but he has stopped taking. >The bell rings and I realize I had wasted time, yet again. At least I can say, I showed up. I quickly grab my things and rush out the door, not wanting any kind of conversation from my glaring teacher. I half run in the hallways, wanting to get onto my bus and home as quickly as possible, but I can’t. The walls of the hallway begin to shake violently. The kids begin to fade away into these long casting shadows and the very floor beneath me begins to fall into this dark abyss. Soon there is no one, but me and the dark hallway with it's unstable settlement. I pick up my pace, glancing behind me at the caving in floor coming closer to me with every step. I sprint, breathing hard, but I am unable to outrun it. I trip over myself and fall onto the hallway floor. I quickly try to scramble my way back up and get the hell away from this horrific event. The caving in floor is an arms length away, I jerk my arms in some kind of instant reaction, trying to grab hold of anything that will stop me from falling into the cold darkness. But there is nothing there for me to grab. I lose all hopes of trying to survive this and wait for it to come. It is too late to run, so I sit there and wait for it to grab hold of me and plunge me in until I am unreachable. Until I am unable to claw my way back to the surface. I thought this was over, I thought I had survived all this, but it refuses to give up on me. I thought I made my way from the darkness and into the light, but I never breached the surface. Instead, I was slowly drowning, in one of the worst possible ways. I could see the light, but I was still under the dark cold water. It was there, just in reach, but the water kept pulling me down. It was an all time battle with this, always having to pick myself up. Always having to keep going, that’s all I knew how to do is fight. Fight for that last glimpse of hope that was just in reach, but it was tiring. It was slowly filling my lungs, plunging me deeper every time I tried. And here I am, waiting for it to plunge me even deeper. I watch as the floor collapses right in front of me. I close my eyes and take my last breath. Moon Lit Forest The Foreigner I tread lightly in the dark cold night, fog escaping from the edges of my mouth. My light frame makes it easier to walk upon the snow. I pass the bare trees, looking about in the night. It is so quiet and all I can here are the sounds of the nocturnal animals. I feel at ease out here and I don't ever want to leave. I inhale and exhale, breathing in all the smells of the surrounding forest. I walk, crunching the snow beneath me. I take in my surroundings, not wanting to forget a single moment, wanting to remember every tree and every landscape. I love it out here. I continue to walk deeper in the thicket, unaware of what may be lurking. On any other night, it would be hard for me to see with my unadapted green orbs, but the full moon is out tonight, guiding me around the never ending forest. I trip over a fallen tree almost landing face first into the snow, but I quickly grab onto the trunk of a tree and regain my footing. I sigh, annoyed by my clumsiness and unfamiliarity of the forest. I quickly jump at the sound of a loud snap behind me. I look around frantically, but am unable to see anything with my poor eyesight, even with the light of the full moon. A fear overwhelms me that something is watching ever so closely. I take a few steps back, looking around in a panic to spot the creature that may have made the noise. Finally, I am able to see the cause of the noise, as the purest white wolf leaps from the cover of a bush with this deadly intent in his eyes. I take in the beauty of the majestic creature for a split second before adrenaline overtakes me and I sprint off away from the creature. I am scared for my well being and frantically run away, tumbling over the landscape. I would curse under my breath for almost tripping over a branch if I wasn't so afraid. I continue to run at the fastest speed I can manage. Thinking I have escaped the animal, I look back, only to see him right on my heels. He leaps out, showing his ivory canines and tears at my clothes, ripping them easily. I escape his grip and continue running, breathing hard and out of breath, I look back again, to see him standing there in front of my torn clothes with this confused expression, he stops to look straight into my eyes and lunges forward again, his expression of confusion changing into this wild animal with the will to survive. I fall into the snow, feeling a tear at my throat. I feel this immense heat as the blood runs down my neck and then I feel cold to the point where I can’t feel anything. Everything goes black. The ghostly white figure watches, he spots a foreign creature that has never met his amber optics before. He can tell that the strange thing doesn't belong, just by the way she walks. He is curious yet weary of this stranger, but he keeps his distance, always watching. The white figure lifts his snow white muzzle into the frigid air, smelling this strange creature. He sneezes, shaking his head, as if to get the smell from his nostrils. The outsider smells not of the forest, but of some foreign scent. She doesn't belong and this scares the white figure. He takes a few steps back with his ears folded to his skull, but his strong curiosity leads him to continue and watch the foreign creature. The full moon makes it easy for the animal to see the strange beast that walks on two legs. The snow helps him to go unseen, blending in with his surroundings easily. He places his every step carefully, but it is easy for him. He knows this forest, he knows every tree and every landscape. He knows where to go for food, water, and shelter. He is set to go in every possible way. The white figure follows the foreigner, something dark lurking inside him. He quickens his step, acting recklessly with his footing. There is this loud snap and the creature jumps, looking back. He comes to a halt and breaths in the air, the smell of fear filling his black nostrils. The white figure glares at the creature and how clumsy she is in the snow. Something overtakes him, making him unlike himself. There is this dark cloud that shadows over his eyes and he leaps after the creature as she screams and bolts deeper into the woods. He begins the chase and easily catches up to the slow beast. He tears at what might be its hide, but it tears too easily. He hesitates, a little confused, but the empty feeling in his stomach is just too much to bare and continues to chase after the girl. She looks back at him with this expression that can only be described as fear. It is too easy for him to give up, he lunges after her and pushes her light frame into the snow. There is no turning back. His once snow white fur is now stained with crimson and the creature lies there motionless. It is stained with a deep crimson, his fur no longer possesses the snow white quality that would take any by-passers breath away. He licks his chops, sliding his tongue over his blood stained canines. He crinkles his nose as if the smell of the meal that lays in the snow is unordinary from his other kills. He examines it and looks into her green eyes, but sees nothing from the night before. He shakes his head as if to try and forget the memory. He lifts his stained muzzle, his ears twitching at the sounds of the waking animals. He freezes hearing something unfamiliar to his ears. He stands frozen with his ears perked in the direction of the sound, he lifts his muzzle into the breeze to try and smell the foreign noise, but all he can smell is blood. It sounds almost like a mother bear calling to her cub, but it is different, he has heard a bear before and something about it is off. He stands and listens as the crunching of snow and calls gets louder and closer, the wolf bolts into the thicket a distance away. He glances back, seeing another beast on two legs enter the small place where the girl lies. He turns around, his curious nature overcoming him, but stays in the cover of the bush he he hides in. He watches as the beast bends down to the girl he had recently killed, he notices how much bigger in size he is compared to her. He watches as the larger beast starts shaking, covering his face with his hands, letting out weird sounds that seem to be ones of distress. Then it gets up with this expression of anger and pure hatred. The wolf twitches his ears and shake his head, backing away. He panics as the beast come closer into his direction carrying some stick, the wolfs back paw snaps some branches, catching the man's attention. In fear, the blood stained wolf gets out of his cover and runs in the opposite direction of the man. The beast on two legs lifts his gun and point it at the retreating wolf. There is this loud noise and then silence falls over the entire forest. The wolf feels this incredible pain, he stumbles into the snow. He tries desperately to fight for his life, but he can only drag himself away, no longer being able to run. His fur is now mixed with not only the girl's blood, but his own. The man comes and looks down the barrel of the gun and into the wolf. The wolf growls, trying to defend himself for one last breath. The man squeezes the trigger and that is the last of the beautiful, but horrible beast. Inadequant I could not explain, even as millions of words fill my thoughts. How could I? How could I make it to where you can understand. Tears form in my eyes, ready to overflow at any moment. He just looks at me, waiting for a response to his question, I stare back, my thin lips moving to form words, but nothing coming of it. My gaze turns down to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I watch as the transparent liquid hits the tile floor. A sigh escapes his chest, frustrated. I've been given so many chances, he continues to try even with my inability to relate or even talk to with people, him of all people. He was the only thing here and I was losing him along with everyone else. I define pathetic. I can't talk to anybody, not even to those who are suppose to be important to me. I would almost laugh at my inadequants, if it weren't for the given situation. How can it be hard to have something as simple as a conversation with someone? I understand people's frustration with me, but can't seem to understand the persistent strangers who say the are 'trying to help'. I always tell myself, there are only one group of people who are important, and its my family. But who really is important, the strangers who are trying to me or the family who has casted me aside? My thoughts keep running at the idea, but I cant come to a conclusion. I bite my lip, so hard that I am able to taste the bitter taste of my own blood. How hard can it to be understand, why am I so stupid... Category:Short Stories